


Lady Knight

by sundogsailor



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bi!Rey, Explicit Consent, F/F, Family Drama, First Time, Fluff, Hook-Up, everything is gay and nothing hurts, secret boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundogsailor/pseuds/sundogsailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nearly midterms, and everyone wants to let off steam before their asses start getting kicked. Finn and Poe are very excited to take Rey, freshly out, to her very first all-queer house party. Things escalate quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some sexy fluffy drabble! Because all the other stuff I'm working on is angsty and hard.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr: [sundogsailor.tumblr.com](http://sundogsailor.tumblr.com/)

Finn and Poe had told her about the house party the week before, the last big social event on their radars before midterms started kicking their asses. She’d come out to them as bi at the end of last semester, to which their response had been unbridled excitement and incredible supportiveness.

“Rey, I am so psyched for you,” Poe had exclaimed as they walked across the sunny quad. “You’re gonna have so much fun at the party.”

“Yeah?”

“All the boys on campus already love you,” Poe said, nudging her in the ribs. “Just imagine what’ll happen when the _girls_ realize you’re available, too.”

“Oh my god, Poe, stop.”

“He’s right. You’re adorable,” Finn chimed in.

“I’m not adorable. I’m rage shoved into a small package,” she growled, making claw shapes with her hands.

Finn made eye contact with Poe, the kind that spoke a thousand words.

“Adorable?”

“Yep, adorable.”

“Fuck you two.”

They all broke into helpless laughter, speeding up to beat the dining hall line as the chapel bell started ringing noon.

 

 

They’d arrived at the old off campus option house an hour after the party started, but by this point it was even more packed. Rihanna bumped through the house from somewhere in the next room, not quite drowning out the packs of people. She and Finn and Poe had staked out a viciously defended claim on a saggy brown love seat in the living room, never leaving it more than one at a time to preserve it from the throng of people knocking at their knees. Poe sagged across Finn, forever the kind of guy who went from touchy-feely to an absolutely unrestrained cuddler with the barest drop of alcohol. They were disgustingly cute together.

Rey shouldered through the crowd back to them with three fresh solo cups of punch, passed two to Finn and Poe and then plopped down on the seat they’d saved for her against the armrest.

“Who’s that? In the silver tank top?” She asked. Finn sat up a little, craning to see who she was pointing out. The girl stood by the speakers at the edge of the dancing crowd, towering at least half a blonde head over most other people. She was in a cluster with a few other tall people, a ginger and one with really nice black hair, but they were both turned away.

“That’s Phasma, she’s a junior too. She TA’d for my game theory class last year before I dropped it,” Finn answered.

“ _Phasma?_ Seriously? That’s such a cool name.” Finn caught the look in her eye and leaned in to hiss conspiratorially at her.

“She will _crush_ you, Rey.”

“Good point. Look at those _arms_. Hold my cup. I’m gonna go talk to her.”

“Rey, no!” Finn called despairingly, but she was already off the couch. Poe just laughed melodiously.

By the time Rey snuck through the mob, carefully balancing her drink and pausing several times to greet acquaintances, Phasma was alone.

“Hi!” she half-shouted, talking over the music. “I’m Rey!”

“I’m Phasma,” the other girl smiled, wide and friendly. God she was cute. And tall.

“I really like your tank top,” she complimented. “I saw it all the way across the room.”

“Oh thanks! Your skirt is nice too. Can I feel it?”

“Yeah, sure! I made it myself.” Phasma reached down and took a flap of the light fabric in her hands, admiring the construction. Rey laughed at her bafflement.

“That’s so cool. I can’t sew to save my life.”

“I’ve never seen you around before. What’s your major? ”

“Poly Sci. I spend a lot of time at throwing practice too so I don’t have a lot of free time.”

“Oh! Track and field does weight training too, right?”

“Yeah."

"How much can you lift?"

"Right now? For a deadlift, I'm up to 250. My coach thinks I can go higher."

“That's intense. I can only do 175.”

“Shit, really? That’s amazing. You’re so tiny!”

Rey laughed, but Phasma took it the wrong way and blushed. “No, no, not like- Like cute tiny, yeah?”

“You want to go somewhere quieter? We can barely hear each other,” Rey asked. God, she hoped she was reading the look in Phasma’s eyes correctly.

Phasma laughed. “Yeah, sure, come on.”

She followed Phasma around through the kitchen and up the stairs, which were roped off at the top with green party streamers that had seen better days. Phasma turned to her and she nodded, inhibition comfortably quashed by alcohol, so they ducked under the barrier and continued on to the landing. It was deserted, save for a few empty cups along the walls and a rumpled piece of clothing abandoned in one corner.

Rey reached out and plucked at the front of Phasma’s tank top, suddenly shy.

“Can I…?”

“Yeah,” Phasma leaned down, lips hovering in range. Rey popped up on her toes to close the distance between them.

The kiss was nice. Really nice. It wasn’t really that different from kissing a guy, except that Phasma’s face was silky smooth and her lips were a little fuller. Her arm snaked around Rey’s back, pulling her close and pressing the line of their bodies warmly together. Rey bit deeper into the kiss until Phasma finally broke it, both of them flushed and panting. Her stomach fluttered.

“Come on,” Phasma pulled, leading her over to one of the rooms off the landing. The door deck was a picture of a knight in silver armor, Phasma’s name above it in a medieval looking font, but her first name had been scribbled out with Sharpie. Rey couldn’t read it.

“Oh, you live here?”

“Yeah,” Phasma grinned. “It’s convenient.”

Rey laughed and they tumbled in, slamming up against the back of the door and locking lips again. She moaned as Phasma ghosted her hands down her sides, one thigh pressed hotly in between her legs, and she brought her own hands up to grip around the taller girl’s shoulder blades. Heat bloomed in her crotch at the rub, delicious and exciting.

She broke the kiss and went for her neckline instead, kissing along the edge of the tank top. Phasma drew away and quickly pulled it off, revealing a sports bra and oh holy shit she was _ripped_. Rey gaped for a moment and Phasma laughed that laugh again, knocking her out of it enough for her to remove her own tank top as well. She hadn’t been wearing a bra, the shelf in it having been enough for her small breasts.

Phasma stared back, surprised, but quickly recovered.

“You _are_ cute,” she purred and advanced again, palms finding Rey’s breasts and flicking over her nipples. The sensation made Rey gasp, hands flying up to her built shoulders. Rey tapped frantically at her, swallowing hard and then pointing behind them.

“Bed?”

“Yeah.”

Phasma kicked off her shoes and pants on the way, and Rey followed suit with her skirt and sandals. She flopped down onto the impeccably made bed, pulling Phasma with her. She kissed down the taller girl’s chest to her belly, savoring the softness and her earthy smell, before being tugged back up into another kiss.

They ran their lips and teeth and fingers over each other for what seemed like a delicious eternity until Rey felt herself becoming absolutely dripping wet, all thanks to Phasma’s beautiful, stupid knee nestling in her crotch whenever she was on top. Rey tried to return the favor, and it seemed to be working. At some point her buns fell out, leaving her hair wild and unkempt over her shoulders. Her whole body thrummed, hot and ready and thrilling in just how good of a new experience this was.

Phasma slid a hand gently up the outside of her leg before hooking a finger in the waistband of her underwear.

“Can I?”

“God yes,” Rey breathed, and Phasma slipped them all the way off and tossed them onto the floor. She shifted between her legs, running her hands up the inside of her thighs this time before resting a hand over her crotch. She looked up one last time, and Rey nodded.

Rey moaned. Phasma’s mouth was hot and wet and everything wonderful as she went down on her, fingers parting her folds so she could drag her tongue deliciously over her clit. Rey canted her hips up for a better angle only to end up rocking with Phasma’s motions, hands out and tangling in those straight blonde strands. Each lick and suck—and oh _shit_ she did something gentle with her teeth too—set pleasure coiling deeper into her center. The waves of sensation made the couple guys who’d gone down on her before look like fucking _amateurs._

Something was missing, though, even as Rey gasped and bucked.

“Phasma,” she panted, and the other girl looked up at her from her crotch with blown eyes. It was incredibly sexy. “Can you- Fingers?”

“Yeah,” she breathed, and went right back to whatever beautiful things she’d been doing with her tongue.

Rey felt her fingers ghost across her folds, slick and hot, and then gently slip in. It felt like two, but it filled her exactly how she wanted. And then they _curled_ , and Rey could hardly breathe.

“Whoa,” she exclaimed. “Yeah- ah!” Phasma started _going_ and it was all Rey could do to move with her, crying out whenever she hit that particular spot. They kept on for god knows how long until the thrust of her hand and the hot movement of her mouth finally tipped Rey over the edge, muscles clenching as a wave of pleasure crested in slow motion over her. She trembled, jerking several times, before melting back and flinging her arms out to the side. Phasma withdrew and sat back onto her heels.

“Good?”

“Fuck yeah,” Rey answered. “Girls are… wow. Girls are amazing. Should I- For you?”

She nodded. “Yeah, that’s usually how it goes. First time with a lady?”

“Uh, yeah,” Rey nodded. She popped up on one arm as Phasma lay down, kicking out of her own underwear and pulling off her bra.

“I’m honored,” she grinned, and pulled Rey in for another kiss.

Rey slid her fingers down to the wiry blonde hair at Phasma’s crotch, slipping deeper when Phasma rolled up against her. She found her clit and started circling, trying to imagine what she’d do for herself. Some of it worked, drawing delicious little moans from the other girl, and some of it didn’t, which Phasma quickly pointed out and told her how to make better. Before long she was truly moaning, one hand in Rey’s hair and the other in her own.

Rey slipped a finger down across her folds. “Do you want-”

“No, god, just- keep going, I was so close-“

Rey did, slightly embarrassed, and soon Phasma was coming with a shout, bucking up and shaking as she stuttered under her.

“Thanks,” she heaved.

“Yeah,” said Rey, rolling off the bed and grinning like a madwoman.

After a moment of silence, a cacophonous banging erupted from the door.

“Phasma! Are you done yet?”

“Christ, okay!” she responded, giving Rey a look of _I’m so sorry_. Rey hopped over behind the closet, out of view of the door, and started throwing the rest of her clothes back on. Phasma dressed even more hastily, just the bare minimum for decency.

“Fucking _finally,_ ” came a guy’s voice over the creak of the door. Was that a British accent? “Someone locked themselves in the downstairs bathroom and everyone needs to pee but you’re the only one with the key.”

“Yeah yeah, hang on,” Phasma mumbled, going over to her desk and rifling through a drawer. Rey realized her other sandal was all the way across on the other side of the room, upside down by the bed. What the hell, she figured.

She walked out to grab it, but stopped dead when she saw who stood in the doorframe. The first guy, a ginger, she’d never seen before. But behind him, with his arm around the redhead’s waist and his hand slipped casually up under the other’s shirt, was a _very_ familiar face.

“ _Kylo?”_

"Oh shit,” he blanched, extricating himself from the ginger and covering his mouth in disbelief.

“Who is _this?”_ asked his what, his _boyfriend?_ Could it be? He grabbed Kylo’s arm protectively before leveling a suspicious glare at Rey.

“My fucking cousin,” Kylo sputtered. “Phasma, you just fucked my fucking cousin. What the _fuck?_ ”

“Oh my god,” Rey exclaimed, eyes wide and a stupid grin stuck on her face. “What are you doing here? I had no idea you were…” She gestured questioningly.

“Gay,” Kylo supplied. “I’m gay.”

Rey broke out laughing, stunning the other three. Kylo dragged his hands down his face in abject despair.

“I thought _I_ was the gay cousin this whole time! If everyone’s the gay cousin, then no one is. Fuck yes! Responsibility absolved!” She turned to Phasma. “Thanks, Phas. It was great,” she chirped, giving the stunned girl a quick peck before blowing out past them.

“If you tell my parents about this I’ll kill you!” Kylo shouted after her.

“Whatever, Ky!”

“Rey, I swear to god!” But she ignored him, already down the stairs.

This whole night was turning out absolutely _incredibly._ Maybe she’d get another drink. Maybe she should get _water_ , come to think of it. But regardless, she had dirt to dig, gossip to share. Not with her aunt and uncle, god no. As much as she screwed with Kylo, she wouldn’t do _that_. But wth other people, say Finn and Poe, that was a different story.

She’d start by figuring out who the handsome ginger was.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm bad at writing flirting. As always, kudos/comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
